Pacific Chaos (Map Game)
The year is 1953, Communism has completely engulfed much of the Asia-Pacific. The United States, Empire of Japan, and Australia are the only nations standing in the way of a complete communist takeover. Small pockets of Anti-communist resistance has opened up lately are a fighting back. Take sides as a communist nations or an anticommunist nation or anticommunist resistance force to decide whether Communist will take over the Asia-Pacific or will the Capitalist nations prevail. Mods *Bow to Empress Kaori!! *[[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] * ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! Playable Communist Nations & Groups * People's Republic of China - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! * Democratic Republic of Vietnam - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] * Democratic People's Republic of Korea *People's Republic of Singapore *People's Republic of the Philippines *Malay People's Republic *Socialist Republic of Myanmar *Khmer Rouge *Viet Minh Playable Anticommunist Nations & Groups *State of Japan: Bow to Empress Kaori!! *Republic of Korea -Seiga *Republic of China Vatonica (talk) 00:14, May 3, 2015 (UTC) *Republic of Vietnam *Kingdom of Cambodia *Kingdom of Laos *Union of Burma *Commonwealth of Australia: [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] *Commonwealth of New Zealand NPCs United States of America Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Rules *NPC's cannot launch nukes at anyone *Only mods can be NPCs *NPCs do not directly play turns, they will only have turns when requested by the playable nations *No peaceful mergers, it's an all out war. *Allies CAN turn on each other, but turncoating will only be accepted if the mods vote so. *Communist-Capitalist Alliances are allowed, but under strict supervision. Map 1953 '''Background: '''After the Korean War, communism began a steady rise in East Asia. Soon, most of East and South East Asia fell to communism with very few democratic nations left. But soon, some small pockets of anticommunist resistance has opened up and opened the doors for the US and its democratic allies to restore democracy to East Asia. *'Japan:' Relations between us and the PRC continue to deteriorate after some minor incidents of our troops refusing to leave Manchuria. We hope an all out war does not occur. **'PRC-Japan Negotiations Day 1''' ***'Chinese Diplomacy:' We decline the invitation. *'People's Republic of China:' Mao believing that socialism would eventually triumph over all other ideologies, begins the First Five-Year Plan based on a Soviet-style centrally controlled economy, Mao takes on the ambitious project of the Great Leap Forward at the beginning of the year, beginning an unprecedented process of collectivization in rural areas. Mao urges the use of communally organized iron smelters to increase steel production, pulling workers off of agricultural labor, leaving a considerable amount to actually feed the growing nation. Mao continues to advocate these smelters despite a visit to a factory steel mill which proved to him that high quality steel could only be produced in a factory. So he begins the process of actually building high quality steel factories. 1953.25 *'Japan: '''In response to Mao's Five Year Plan and risk of a Chinese invasion, we begin to redevelop our military with the help of the USFJ. We begin construction of two passenger airports in the Tokyo Area and we revive production of the Mitsubishi A6M Zero. *'People's Republic of China:' Mao continues his Five-Year Plan to improve China. Though the Japanese are increasing their efforts to improve their military. We maintain our size, but keep improving. Meanwhile we continue to support our circle of influence in Asia. We actively give a warning to Japanese soldiers who refuse to leave Manchuria. *'Australia:' our economy is built up, especially around manufacturing. We begin to build up our military, focusing on our navy, witch now produces 8-13 new ships per year. In general, the country is modernized, although we maintain focus on our military. **'Japanese Diplomacy''' We kindly request a summit meeting in either Canberra, Sydney, Tokyo, or Osaka with the Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Australia to discuss the rising threat of communism in the Asia-Pacific. **'Australia' accepts, and says that Sydney would be our preferred location **'Japan '''agrees and sends several politicians to Australia under heavy guard. We also ask that the ROC join the summit. *'ROC: We ask the USA and Australia for a trade agreement. We ask for recognition from Japan and for them to withdraw all troops, and also ask for control of Penghu. We develop our military, with the hopes of eventually retaking China. We claim ownership of Kinmen. We begin construction of a major passenger airport in Taipei. **'''Japanese Diplomacy We accept recognition of the ROC and ask that a treaty be signed assuring mutual protection. We also send 3 more expeditionary units to aid with ROC developments in the north. **'Australia:' we accept a trade deal *'Republic of Korea:' The Republic of Korea builds up its military, and continues watching the Korean border. Meanwhile Korea continues rebuilding and building new infrastructure. Korea also looks to purchase some planes for the Korean Air Force. **'Japan:' We offer the KAF 120 Mitsubishi A6M Zeros, asking that the ROK sign a mutual defense treaty. **'Republic of Korea Diplomacy:' The Republic of Korea accepts, and signs the mutual defence treaty. 1953.5 *'People's Republic of China:' Mao continues his Five-Year Plan to improve China. Though the Japanese are increasing their efforts to improve their military. We maintain our size, but keep improving. Meanwhile we continue to support our circle of influence in Asia. We hold an open invitation to those communist nations in Asia (will RNG to see who joins it). We actively try and improve our army, even trying to built a navy. 1953.5 *'People's Republic of China:' Mao continues his Five-Year Plan to improve China. Though the Japanese are increasing their efforts to improve their military. We maintain our size, but keep improving. Meanwhile we continue to support our circle of influence in Asia. We call a meeting to all communist nations in Asia to attend the meeting to join a defense pact (will RNG for results of non-player nations). We continue to improve our military, even attempting to build a navy. We also continue secretly supplying communist rebels in Asia. **'Shanghai Pact Outcomes (RNG; 1 = yes and 2 = no):' ***'Democratic People's Republic of Korea:' Will join Shanghai Pact (1) ***'People's Republic of Singapore:' Will not join Shanghai Pact (2) ***'People's Republic of the Philippines:' Will join Shanghai Pact (1) ***'Malay People's Republic:' Will not join Shanghai Pact (2) ***'Socialist Republic of Myanmar:' Will join Shanghai Pact (1) *'Australia:' development in military continues, especially in the navy and airforce. The economy continues to grow, reflecting the trade deal with ROC. *'Republic of Korea:' The Republic of Korea continues to build up its military, and continues watching the Korean border. Meanwhile Korea continues rebuilding and building new infrastructure. Several new harbours begin construction, along with some new ships being built to not only improve the navy, but to better transport goods as well. *'Japan: '''We begin to rebuild our Navy and Air Force. The Army is almost complete. We also begin to modernize the cities of Osaka, Kyoto, Nagasaki, and Hiroshima. We also request a summit meeting with both the '''Republic of Korea '''and '''Republic of China' in Tokyo. This summit will be used to discuss the rising threats of the communist nations and also to promote funding to anti-communist guerilla group fighting in SE Asia. We also send 30 Type 100 tanks to the ROK/DPRK DMZ for counteroffensive measures.